In a print shop, there can be many situations where the user will encounter an error that cannot be fixed because it requires expertise or special training to repair or correct the error. For example, paper jams is an error that is fixable by the user. However, replacing an MFP's photoreceptor belt is not a repair that can typically be done by the user. In these situations, typically, the user has no other alternative but to call the local service company to send a technician to repair the MFP.
Depending on the availability of the technician, it may be a few hours, or, a few days before they are free to visit the print shop to repair the MFP. If, for example, it takes a few days before the technician shows up, this will potentially be a problem for the print shop because it means that there is long period of machine downtime for the MFP. In addition, having this downtime can cause a loss of revenue for the print shop since the print shop may not be able to provide printing services for their customer.